She Loved Baseball
by lil gillian
Summary: Mulder and Scully watch home movies from when Scully was younger. Mulder finds out that Scully lied to him about never playing baseball. What does Mulder think? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**She loved Baseball?**

**By lil gillian**

"Mom, Mulder doesn't want to watch home movies." I tell my mother. Mom invited Mulder and me to have dinner at her house. I should of seen this coming. She always loved pulling out the photo albums and home movies on my boyfriend's but Mulder is not my boyfriend. She says that we are prefect for each other and that we belong together. I know that I'm in love with Mulder but I haven't even told anyone. Not even Mom. How does she know these things?

"Yes I do." He smiles sitting next to me on the couch. I slap his arm playfully.

Then mom comes in and pops in the tape. She comes and sits on the other side of Mulder. Then the tape starts playing.

"That was at a talent show that Dana and Melissa did at school. They practiced for three weeks. They were really good too." OH MY GOD! I can't believe she still has this. It was the talent show that I did when I was about eight years old. I was wearing this ugly yellow dress, and I was dancing and singing to "Build me up buttercup". I look at Mulder and he is smiling and laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask him and fold my arms. This is so embarrassing.

"Look" he points at the screen. "Your so cute." He smirks. Right now I feel like punching him in the head. Maybe that way he won't see me blush.

"If you tell ANYONE I will shot you." I warn him.

"How about Skinner." He says laughing.

"NO!" I yell.

"Okay, Okay." He says. Then the tape shows me and Bill Jr in the front yard. I look about 14 years old and I think his about 16. "Bill I AM GOING! YOU ARE NOT MOM!"

"I think Melissa taped this. I don't remember taping it." Mom says. And we keep on watching. "But Dana. His too old for you. His 16. What happens if he..." "IF HE WHAT'S BILL" "If... If he tries to kiss you!" "THEN I WILL STICK MY TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT! HAPPY NOW!"

"WOW! You don't take crap from anyone do you?" Mulder laughs. I smile and notice my mom is in shock. "I'm not going to let you go!" Bill says. "Lets see about that." Then I kick Bill in the shin and he falls to the ground holding his leg. "WAY TO GO DANA!" Melissa yells from the porch and I turn to the camera smiling.

"Mom. Are you okay? If it helps any I didn't kiss that boy." I tell my mother.

"No, no. I'm not mad at you. I always wondered how Bill Jr got that bruise on his leg. He said that he got it by playing football." She laughs.

Then the tape shows me at bat playing baseball. OH NO! A couple months ago, Mulder asked me to play baseball with him. He also asked me if I ever played before. I said no because I wanted him to teach me. That night was so perfect. Hips before hands. Oh god, he's going to know that I lied to him.

"Dana played baseball?" Mulder says shocked. He looks at mom then at me but I avoid eye contact.

"Are you kidding me. She loved baseball. She was the best one on her team!" Mom says. No! No! NO! Don't say that!

"Really?" He says and has a I caught you look on his face. At least his not mad. Wait! He's grinning. Oh god, how am I going to get myself out of this one.

"I um, have to go to the bathroom." And I get up and run up stairs to the bathroom.

**A couple of days ago I couldn't go to sleep and I was wondering what would happen if Scully lied to Mulder about the baseball thing. Review and tell me if you like it.**


	2. wouldn't have it any other way

1**Look at this weeks _National Enquirer _(march 7) and go to page 38. David Duchovny in the rain! Yea! So damn sexy!**

"Scully." He says knocking on the bathroom door.

God, I feel so embarrassed. He knows that I lied to him. Why am I so stupid! Okay. It's okay Dana. You're a big girl. Just go out there and deny everything. I open the door and there he is. And everything I just told myself flies the window.

"Mulder I'm sorry for, um lying to you." I say. Right now my shoes never looked more interesting. At least I don't have to look at Mulder. Every time I look at him I feel like he can read my mind. And that scares the hell out of me.

"Scully, look at me." He lifts my chin to look into his eyes."Why didn't you lie to me?" He asks. He doesn't seem hurt. He knows why I lied.

"I don't know why. I'm just sorry."

"Maybe it's good that you lied... just this once."

"Mulder, how is it good that I lied. Our partnership, our friendship, is built on trust. If you can't trust me to tell you the truth then-"

"I'm glad you lied. You want to know why?" I shake my head. "I'm glad because I got to play baseball with you. I got to hold you close to me. I was happy holding you. All my worries went away. If you didn't lie, that might not of happened. If you didn't lie I might not have been here tonight knowing what I now know. I might not been able to do this." And he leans forward and places his lips on mine. When we brake apart we just hold each other.

"Scully, is there any chance that it will be raining sleeping bags." I giggle at the flirtations joke.

"Yeah, as long as I'm the one in the sleeping bag." I say.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**I know that the ending was cheesy but I didn't know what else to write. What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! I did not edit this so if it has mistakes, im sorry. I just been so busy lately. I had a essay to write this week, which was a killer. Does my English teacher think I'm in college or something!**

**Summer Camp I have an idea for the next chapter but I've been so busy I haven't got a chance to write it. Im truly sorry. I promise that I will have it out as so as I can! **


End file.
